DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Nicotine is a powerful addictive drug, and cessation is complicated by the positively and negatively effects of nicotine. The decision to stop smoking involves choosing a delayed positive benefit, improved health, over the immediately reinforcing effects of smoking. Research on other drugs of abuse has shown that drug abusers discount future positive benefits in relationship to current alternatives more than non-drug abusers, and this phenomena has recently been extended to smokers. This grant is designed to evaluate factors that may increase the reinforcing value of smoking, and thus increase the discounting of future benefits of not smoking. The first study is designed to examine the dose-response relationship between nicotine deprivation and discounting contrasting no deprivation with 24, 48 and 96 hours of deprivation. In the second study we will examine the relationship between nicotine dependence and discounting in three groups, chippers, light and heavy smokers, with the prediction that heavy smokers will discount future rewards at higher rates than light smokers, and light smokers will discount more than chippers. In addition, we will relate the absolute reinforcing value of smoking, as determined from responding on progressive ratio schedules of reinforcement, to discounting, with the prediction that thc higher the reinforcing value of smoking, the greater the rate of discounting future benefits. These studies are designed to identify determinants of discounting in smokers, and will provide a better understanding of factors that may be important for maintaining cessation.